Advice
by Hanihaa
Summary: Mengetahui hubungan persahabatan MC dan Jaehee yang semakin dekat membuat Yoosung tanpa sadar menceritakan konflik pribadinya dengan temannya pada MC. Saran yang diberikan MC membuat Yoosung merasa tenang, sekaligus menimbulkan perasaan asing yang tiba-tiba menyusupi hati Yoosung. Warning: Timeline rute Jaehee dengan berbagai modifikasi, Maybe OOC.


**Disclaimer: Mystic Messenger is owned by Cheritz, and this absurd fic is owned by me (Hanihaa) lolololol**

 **Timeline: di rute Jaehee, dengan beberapa modifikasi.**

 **Slight Yoosung x MC**

* * *

.

.

"Haaaah ... akhirnya selesai juga!" Yoosung merenggangkan kedua tangannya yang terasa begitu pegal. Pertempuran yang baru saja ia masuki cukup sengit, skill dan strategi tim lawan benar-benar tidak bisa diremehkan. Nyaris dua jam waktu yang dihabiskan untuk meruntuhkan bangunan markas milik lawan dan akhirnya memenangkan pertempuran. Pemuda berambut pirang dengan jepit yang menghiasi poni kirinya itu kemudian bergegas menuju kolom _chat_ mencari username teman-teman _gamer_ nya untuk membicarakan mengenai pertempuran yang barusan ia menangkan. Ia menggerakkan kursor, menjelajahi _friendlist_ miliknya untuk melihat status _online_ mereka, hingga pandangannya terkunci sejenak pada salah satu _username_ di sana, dengan status _last online: one week ago._

* * *

.

.

.

"Halo, Yoosung?" Terdengar suara lembut perempuan di seberang telepon yang menyambutnya. Yoosung terpaku sejenak, tak menyangka teleponnya akan diangkat secepat ini, padahal tadi dia hanya sedang melamun saat meraih ponselnya dan menekan tombol _call_ pada nomor yang telah dia hapal di luar kepalanya.

"Ah, Halo, MC! Sudah lama ya kita tidak mengobrol, rasanya aku rindu mendengar suaramu ..." Ada jeda hening sejenak sebelum kemudian Yoosung meralat perkataannya. "Haha hanya itu saja, jangan salah paham." Saat ini rasanya Yoosung ingin menjedukkan kepalanya ke dinding karena telah berbicara seperti itu tanpa sadar.

" ... " MC hanya terdiam.

"Akhir-akhir ini kau dan Jaehee kelihatan makin dekat, apa ada suatu kesamaan yang mendekatkan kalian?"

"Iya, aku merasa ada hal-hal tertentu yang nyaman untuk dibicarakan dengan sesama perempuan." Yoosung dapat menangkap nada kebahagiaan dari MC saat mengatakannya.

"Rasanya aku iri~ dulu aku sering main dengan teman-temanku juga, tapi rasanya hubungan kami makin merenggang sejak aku sering memenangkan pertempuran di game. Memang kupikir mungkin aku terlalu jahat pada temanku itu, aku bisa saja sengaja mengalah saat pertempuran, tapi persahabatan tidak bekerja dengan cara seperti itu, kan? Mungkin memang persahabatan kami yang begitu rapuh ... "

Yoosung segera menutup mulutnya, lagi-lagi tanpa sadar ia mencurahkan keluh kesahnya pada MC, ia bergegas mengalihkan topik, "ngomong-ngomong, aku senang kau jadi dekat dengan Jaehee, sebelumnya Jaehee selalu terlihat kesepian. Dia itu begitu mandiri, seolah-olah terlihat mengatakan 'Aku tidak peduli bila tak ada seorang pun yang berada di sekitarku!' Mungkin karena itu rasanya dia jadi sulit untuk didekati, tapi kau benar-benar bersikap baik padanya, hebat sekali!"

"Ah, itu, biasa saja, aku tidak sehebat itu kok." MC berusaha merendah.

 _'Manisnyaaa!' Jerit isi hati Yoosung._

* * *

.

.

Namun tiba-tiba sebuah chat muncul di layar gamenya, menginterupsi kegiatan berteleponnya dengan MC.

"Ah ... sepertinya obrolan ini harus kita lanjutkan nanti? Aku harus kembali pada gameku." Yoosung mengembuskan napas berat, kecewa.

"Baiklah Yoosung, ngomong-ngomong ... "

"Hm? Iya?" Yoosung mengerutkan dahinya, tidak biasanya MC menggantungkan pembicaraannya saat obrolan akan berakhir.

"Kalau bisa ... berbaikanlah kembali dengan temanmu, sayang sekali kalau persahabatan kalian menjadi rusak hanya karena sebuah kesalahpahaman."

"Hm ... baiklah, terima kasih, MC! Akan kuusahakan! Nanti aku telepon lagi, bye!"

"Bye, Yoosung!"

* * *

.

.

.

Harusnya seusai telepon ditutup, Yoosung membalas chat salah satu temannya di LOLOL, harusnya.

Tapi yang ia lakukan kini hanya memandangi ponselnya dalam diam.

Pikirannya memutar ulang percakapannya dengan MC via telepon barusan. Saran dari MC terus terngiang di kepalanya.

Mungkin dia memang harus mencoba berbaikan dengan temannya, karena bagaimanapun juga, persahabatan memang harus coba dipertahankan, tak boleh dilepas begitu saja tanpa berbuat apa-apa. Dia harus mencoba mengenyahkan egonya.

.

.

Yoosung tersenyum.

Rasanya hatinya menjadi lebih tenang, bebannya sedikit terangkat.

MC memang hebat, padahal baru saja beberapa hari berlalu sejak dia bergabung di ruang _chat_ RFA, tapi dia bisa membuat Yoosung merasa lebih baik, rasanya kalau bertemu ia jadi ingin membawa MC dalam dekapannya, kemudian ...

Eh?

Yoosung menggeleng, ugh, kenapa tiba-tiba otaknya memikirkan hal itu sih?

Rasanya semakin dipikirkan, debaran di jantungnya malah terasa semakin kencang, wajahnya memanas.

Baru kali ini ia merasakan hal ini. Perasaan yang berbeda dengan apa yang ia rasakan terhadap sepupunya, Rika.

"Aku ini ... kenapa?" tanya Yoosung pada dirinya sendiri sambil memegangi dadanya.

.

.

.

"Mungkin aku harus bertanya pada Seven ..."

.

.

.

* * *

 ***End(?)***

.

.

 **Author's Note:**

Gak nyangka ternyata fanfic pertama yang saya publish bakal jadi di fandom Mystic Messenger hahaha! Salam kenal semuanya~ Berawal dari keisengan ngetik di post Amino jadilah fanfic gak jelas ini~ dan saya crossposting ke ffn juga buat dokumentasi(?).

Makasih banyak buat yang udah sudi baca fanfic yang penuh dengan kekurangan ini. Kritik, saran, dan lainnya silakan dikirim via review ya~ :"D


End file.
